


Valentine

by Lunochka (distaff_exile)



Category: Koko wa Greenwood | Here is Greenwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distaff_exile/pseuds/Lunochka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shud ub," Mitsuru snarls, holding his hand to his nose. "Ged be a tizzue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for some fic table or another. I start these things and never seem to finish them.
> 
> The boys aren't mine. Pity, that.

After the counting, after the bets, after everything, Mitsuru runs to his window and throws it wide open.

Shinobu sits at his desk and smirks.

"Shud ub," Mitsuru snarls, holding his hand to his nose. "Ged be a tizzue."

"What's that?" asks Shinobu. "Can't understand a word you're saying."

Mitsuru sneezed. "Get me a damn tissue, Tezuka."

Shinobu threw the box. "I love you."

"I doubt it." He stooped to grab a tissue, blew his nose, and threw the snot-drenched bundle at his roommate. "Every year! Every stupid year!"

"If you weren't so pretty..." Shinobu ducked; it stuck briefly to the bookshelf before sliding to the floor.

"Shut UP." Mechanically, Mitsuru threw the bouquets of flowers out onto the lawn, one by one, not stopping until everything remotely allergenic was gone. This left twenty-nine boxes of chocolate uncapped. "Better eat those before they get stale," he said, slamming the window shut.

"Where are you going?" asked Shinobu.

"Infirmary," said Mitsuru. "My eyes hurt." Wiping the tears from his eyes, he trudged out the door.


End file.
